


Трудности земных менталитетов

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Top Cisco Ramon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Ха-Эр никак не понимал различия между их Землями — и за это был "вылюблен" Циско прямо в душевой.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Kudos: 3





	Трудности земных менталитетов

Циско подскочил под струями тёплой воды и разразился трёхэтажными матерными конструкциями, когда любопытная мордень нового Уэллса заглянула в душевую.  
— Тебя не учили стучаться? — зло поинтересовался он, когда список неприличных эпитетов в адрес нарушителя спокойствия исчерпал себя. — Или на вашей Земле в порядке вещей заходить в комнату, когда там кто-то купается?!  
— Ты так говоришь, будто в купании есть что-то постыдное, — фыркнул Ха-Эр.  
— Не постыдное, а интимное! Я голый!  
— Я тоже.  
Крыть такой аргумент было нечем. Циско покраснел и отвернулся, пряча от Уэллса стратегически важные места. К чести Ха-Эра, мужские члены его, похоже, мало интересовали. Он встал под струи льющейся с потолка воды и прикрыл глаза.  
Циско намылил мочалку и неуверенно обернулся. Присутствие постороннего его нервировало. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Ха-Эр открыл глаза.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — поинтересовался он.  
— Как ты догадался? — Сарказм в голосе Циско можно было собирать руками — таким непрозрачным он был.  
— Ты жутко напряжён. Хочешь, сделаю массаж? Не бойся, — фыркнул Ха-Эр, когда парень отшатнулся. — Я умею.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Циско, исподлобья оглядывая Уэллса.   
Сейчас, когда мужчина был в костюме Адама, парень мог рассмотреть его получше. В мускулатуре Ха-Эр значительно уступал первому Уэллсу — Эобарду Тоуну. Впрочем, тот был спидстером, у которых вообще всё — и анатомия, и физика, — живёт по своим особым законам. А вот по сравнению с Гарри Уэллс с Земли-19 был более мускулист и спортивно сложен.   
Чёрт! Залюбовавшись крепким мужским телом, Циско забыл о том, что стоял в душевой полностью обнажённым. Мускулы Ха-Эра пробудили в нём нереализованные сексуальные мечты — ещё тех времён, когда по-юношески озабоченный Циско только-только стал работать в СТАР-лабс под предводительством Уэллса-Тоуна. Сердце парня забилось быстрее, а кровь стала активно приливать к одной конкретной части тела. И когда Циско это понял, его член уже стоял прямо и непоколебимо, как солдат на параде.  
Ха-Эр особым тактом не отличался. Впрочем, может, он не был виноват в этом — Циско уже достаточно узнал о Земле-19. Если заходить в занятую душевую у них там в порядке вещей, может, неожиданно возбудившийся отпрыск Адама и вовсе — нечто совершенно обыденное?  
— У тебя встал, — абсолютно повседневным тоном заметил Ха-Эр. Однако в глубине его светлых глаз Циско заметил крупинки веселья.  
— Забавно, у тебя тоже, — сухо парировал он.  
Неизвестно, какой именно реакции хотел добиться Циско, но Уэллс не отреагировал на эти слова ровным счётом никак. И парень решил, что это дико. Так, на Землю-19 ни ногой!  
— Сложно сдержаться, когда рядом такой горячий молодой мужчина, — мягко заметил Ха-Эр.   
— Ты всегда занимаешь занятую душевую и заигрываешь с её посетителем? — медленно произнёс Циско, делая небольшой шаг к Уэллсу.  
— Ты первый, с кем хочется заигрывать, — честно ответил Ха-Эр.  
Он часто и поверхностно дышал; капли от льющейся сверху воды стекали по его подтянутому телу, заставляя Циско думать совсем не о купании. Однако рассудок пока ещё пытался держать лидерство. Циско остановился в шаге от замершего Уэллса и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной... ну, в сексе? — поинтересовался он.  
Ха-Эр покачал головой, заворожено глядя в глаза Циско: его светлая радужка потемнела.  
— Тогда уходи. Или я трахну тебя прямо тут, в душевой, — отрывисто заявил Циско осипшим от желания голосом.  
Ха-Эр вздрогнул от грубых пошлых слов и резко выдохнул. Циско глянул на дёрнувшуюся грудь Уэллса и понял, что его внутренние тормоза треснули. Ха-Эр опоздал с уходом — парень не выпустит его. Вот только, к удивлению Циско, мужчина, похоже, и не собирался уходить. Он осторожно сократил расстояние между ними до нуля и тихо, почти на грани вздоха, шепнул:  
— Ну так трахни.  
В следующий миг Ха-Эра впечатали в кафельную стену. Пожалуй, со сравнением неточность вышла — Гарри Циско так просто бы не сдвинул. Впрочем, Уэллс Земли-2, скорее всего, вмазал бы ему сразу же, а Ха-Эр даже не пытался сопротивляться.   
Циско крепко вжал мужчину в холодную поверхность душевой и собственнически провёл губами по влажной спине. Только что начала сбываться его самая откровенная мечта — кроткий Уэллс под ним покорно готовится к анальной дефлорации, проводить которую будет он, Франциско Рамон собственной персоной! И плевать, что это не его наставник, а всего-лишь глупый Ха-Эр — внешность обманчива, а фантазировать никто не запрещал.  
Ха-Эр напрягся, когда почувствовал холодное прикосновение к анусу. Циско выдавил на руку немного геля, которым намывал своё тело несколькими минутами ранее, и без церемоний ввёл в Уэллса первый палец.  
Ха-Эр вскрикнул, словно мяукнул, и инстинктивно постарался расслабиться. Поняв, что ему неютно, Циско снова прижался губами к спине и стал покрывать её почти невесомыми поцелуями. Уэллс тяжело дышал, но не двигался, покорно принимая всё то, что давал ему парень.  
— М-м-м-м... нео...бычные... о...щущения, — просипел он, когда с растяжкой было покончено, и пальцы покинули немного растянутые мышцы.  
— А ты как хотел? Сначала всегда трудно. Зато потом хорошо, — Циско надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя чуть прогнуться, после чего крепко сжал чужие бёдра и ввёл в дрожащее тело Уэллса головку изнывающего от неудовлетворения органа.  
Ха-Эр зашипел и рефлекторно дёрнулся вперёд, когда анус обожгло болью. Циско добавил ещё геля и принялся аккуратно входить, останавливаясь, когда мужчина принимался демонстрировать признаки сильной боли.  
На глазах Ха-Эра невольно выступили слёзы, но он верил Циско и покорно ждал, когда боль сменится чем-то хорошим. Чем именно, он не знал — никогда ещё его заигрывания с другими мужчинами не заходили так далеко. Но Циско был другом Бэ-А, а значит, честным человеком. И раз уж он сказал, что будет хорошо, значит, надо просто стиснуть зубы и чуть потерпеть. Тем более, что сам нарвался.  
Циско застонал, когда его достоинство проникло в Ха-Эра до конца. Ха-Эр же, в свою очередь, почувствовал, как волосатый лобок парня прижался к его ягодицам.   
— Ты такой тугой... Боже! — красный от возбуждения Циско обхватил Уэллса поперёк груди и потёрся щекой о судорожно сведёные лопатки. — Дай знак... когда... будешь готов...  
Ха-Эр сперва не понял, о каком знаке идёт речь, но потом до него дошло: Циско перестал двигаться, дожидаясь, пока он привыкнет к размерам члена в своей заднице. Та, кстати, почти перестала откликаться болью на каждое движение. Ха-Эр чувствовал, как нечто большое и толстое находится глубоко внутри него, натягивая кожу ануса. Воображение нарисовало картину происходящего, и член Уэллса, почти опавший от болезненных фрикций, снова заинтересованно дёрнулся. Циско почувствовал это, просунул руку и крепко сжал мужское достоинство Ха-Эра в руке.  
Того передёрнуло в неожиданно приятной судороге. По всему телу прошлась волна жара. Тихо застонав, Уэллс зажмурился и приглашающе двинул тазом.  
Циско начал с осторожных толчков, но с каждым движением те становились всё более глубокими и резкими. Ха-Эр дрожал под ним, скулил и плакал — от редких и постепенно тускнеющих вспышек боли и от вспыхивающего всё ярче наслаждения, когда рука Циско обводила пальцем покрасневшую головку его члена.  
Движения Циско вышли на пик своей силы. Парень оставил в покое член Ха-Эра и стал с силой раскупоривать его задницу. Уэллс вскинул голову от таких настойчивых толчков. Ему не хватало воздуха.  
— Чёрт... Чёрт... Чёрт... — быстро-быстро шептал он, сильнее пригибаясь в спине. По душевой разносились громкие чавкающие звуки, почти заглушавшие шум воды, и это сводило одарённого воображением мужчину с ума.  
Внезапно член Циско внутри задел какой-то бугорок, и Уэллса буквально подбросило от удовольствия, молнией прошившего все нервные окончания. Громко взвыв, он тут же закашлялся от попавшей в рот воды и практически взмолился:  
— Ещё! О... Боже, ещё!..  
Циско довольно пропыхтел что-то невразумительное и снова прошёлся по простате.  
Стоны Циско и крики Уэллса слились в один звук. Ха-Эр метался под парнем, закатывая от наслаждения глаза: он никогда даже не думал, что быть с мужчиной окажется так крышесносно. Его член нетерпеливо подёргивался и капал предэякулятом, но когда Уэллс потянулся к нему, чтобы получить разрядку, сильные руки Циско поймали его запястья и прижали к стене.  
— Кончай так, без рук, — задыхаясь, шепнул ему в ухо парень и продолжил вбиваться в распаренное тело.  
Сделать это было сложно. Член буквально умолял о разрядке, истекая вязкой смазкой, но не спешил делать это самостоятельно. Ха-Эр даже попытался вырвать руки из железной схватки Циско, но тот был силён и непоколебим. Плача от неудовлетворённости, Ха-Эр изогнулся и попытался потереться достоинством об стену, чтобы достичь разрядки. Решив помочь ему, Циско обхватил запястья мужчины одной рукой, а другой огладил его твёрдые яички.  
Ха-Эр почувствовал, как мелко задрожали бёдра. Он широко открыл рот, но не издал ни звука — в горле словно образовалась заслонка, не дававшая ему вдохнуть.  
Циско почувствовал, как судорожно сжались мышцы измученного ануса, и понял, что довёл Уэллса до оргазма. В первый же раз. Стал первым мужчиной, подарившим Ха-Эру незабываемые ощущения... Застонав, он ещё раз глубоко толкнулся в тело Уэллса и тоже кончил.  
Следующие несколько минут они провели, восстанавливая дыхание. Вода из душа уже смывала с них следы секса, но в голове каждого билась мысль — надо повторить. Где-нибудь в кровати. Или на полу.  
Без разницы.

***

— Барри? — Сноу оторвалась от компьютера и посмотрела на спидстера, медленно вошедшего в лабораторию. — Ну как, нашёл этих двух? Уже три часа прошло, куда они испарились?!  
— Не беспокойся, Кейтлин. Они в порядке, — на лице Аллена застыло трудноопределимое чувство. Тряхнув головой, он сел на стул и с наслаждением вытянул ноги — даже бегунам порой необходима разрядка.  
— Они вместе? — Кейтлин беспокойно покачала головой. — Не очень хорошо... Может, призвать их сюда?  
— Не стоит. У них там своя атмосфера, — рассеяно ответил Барри, жалея, что пообещал друзьям не возвращаться в прошлое, чтобы изменять настоящее. Потому что последнюю увиденную картину он точно хотел бы забыть.  
Чёрт, ну вот зачем, _зачем_ он заглянул в душевую?! 


End file.
